


When It Counts

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: They're all used to Kuroo being a pillar of emotional support, but when life isn't kind to their boyfriend, they're all just as prepared to help him get through it.





	When It Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleanhail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/gifts).



> I can't believe it's my first time writing the ot4, but you know it had to be fluffy lol. This fic is a prize I did for my giveaway, and a gift for @cerusplats on twitter! I hope you enjoy it, thanks so much for the constant support you give me on my fics! <3
> 
> Also big thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Tsukishima never thought he'd be in this position; one of three fully grown men peering suspiciously around the corner of their own home. His back is starting to hurt from hunching over, and he's pretty sure his feet will leave permanent marks in their gaudy pink carpet (not their choice, but they never bothered to change it). Besides, Kuroo found it weirdly charming, which after thinking about it, seemed like a decent way to sum up Kuroo too.

So they kept it.

They've always been weak to Kuroo, an interesting dynamic. Sure they like to tease Akaashi, and baby Tsukishima at times, but...

Kuroo is...the one who sometimes needs the most help. Not because he has more problems, but because he never tells them when he does. And now, here Tsukishima is, crouched behind a wall, and he still can't bring himself to move.

Tsukishima sighs; he can't rush this. None of them can. 

Akaashi and Bokuto stare out at their living room, the beat up armchairs looking a lot more ragged at this angle. One of the footrests won't even go down anymore. It's not their fault Bokuto is a cuddler. Maybe that's all they need right at that moment, but will they risk it? No.

Not yet.

Tsukishima's eyes drift over to the bundled up lump on the couch, the real reason for their caution.

It makes a fond warmth spread out in his chest, and he looks over at his boyfriends to see if they're feeling the same. Kuroo is never _this_ upset, and they know it.

Akaashi squints at Kuroo's strong back, the muscles flexing with each toss and turn, and as expected, Kuroo turns up the volume on the television. The game show playing is one they all hate; they won't even watch it drunk.

It's how they know Kuroo's trying to escape his own thoughts, to make sense of something he doesn't want to burden them with.

Essentially, Kuroo is an idiot when it comes to his own feelings at times, but they've gotten better at picking up the hints.

They have to, or else Kuroo will bottle everything up and throw it in the nearest bog.

As ridiculous as it is to hideout and wait for the right moment to strike, it's for good reason. None of them want to mess this up, not because they'll get in trouble or because Kuroo will get mad, but...

They just love Kuroo too much to make him feel worse. Kuroo is so stupidly good at cheering them up, it feels essential to return the favor tenfold. When Akaashi is studying too hard and Kuroo brings him his favorite tea, when Bokuto can't so much as speak from how down he is...

Kuroo just always seems to have a method of pulling them out of it. What kind of boyfriends are they? They can't even put together one solution together.

Tsukishima stares down as his feet as Kuroo sighs for the billionth time; the socks are ugly, a gag gift from Kuroo. The colors of the stripes don't go together and it looks like glitter threw up on them, but they always get a smile out of Kuroo when he wears them.

So he wears them a lot.

When did he get this soft? Probably back in high school, that year when Bokuto and Kuroo went off to college and all he had was Akaashi to watch movies with. Somewhere along the way, watching turned into talking, and talking turned into cuddling, and...more. Yet the yearning didn't go away; Tsukishima learned to talk to Akaashi about what really bothered him, and Akaashi did too.

They missed their dumb upperclassmen, and luckily, the feelings were mutual, even with the pressures of college.

Tsukishima loves them all, as hard as it is for him to say sometimes. Right now it's not about him, it hasn't been just about him in a long time. Strangely, he likes it that way.

Unless it's his birthday.

They're a team, so all they need to do is--

"We should talk to him," Akaashi says, breaking the fragile silence between them. Bokuto expels a large breath he really did not need to be holding, looking thankful that someone finally said something.

At least he's not fidgeting anymore, and Akaashi smoothes his fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Are we really the best at that?" Tsukishima whispers, his heart aching at the prospect of making Kuroo feel worse. If Kuroo feels bad, then eventually Bokuto will feel bad, which will just destroy the entire household.

Akaashi's plan is good in theory, but they're not Kuroo. When have they been good with words?

"Mm no, but he'd do that for us," Akaashi makes the point with a shrug, but Tsukishima sees the glint of sadness in his eyes. He's just as worried as Tsukishima, and come to think of it, they don't know why Kuroo is sad in the first place.

They're thinking too much, and Bokuto is _feeling_ too much, and the combination is ghastly. But, it's them, and it's probably enough love to pull Kuroo out of whatever funk he's in.

It better not be about those concert tickets like last time though.

Scratch that, Tsukishima knows he'll be weak to that too. "If you say so."

Bokuto almost jumps at the suggestion, probably just because it's finally a plan. Tsukishima has to kiss him to keep him from shouting, and the look of panic in Akaashi's eyes is enough to lift his own spirits.

"Yeah Tsukki! It'll totally work," Bokuto whispers, but it carries like his normal voice. Thank goodness the T.V. is so damn loud. "Besides, Kuroo loves us no matter what. I think as long as we try to cheer him up he'll feel better! Should I tell him a joke first--"

_"No."_

Akaashi snorts out a small laugh; as ridiculous as the reasoning is, Bokuto has the point. They talk to Kuroo all the time, and not always about the most pleasant things. Every time, Kuroo hears them out, relieved they shared with him at all.

The man is a sap that way, and this will be no different.

But...Tsukishima also makes him hot chocolate first, just to open him up. And then makes some for the rest of them, and adds extra colored marshmallows. He doesn't care what the rest of them say, they taste better.

The joke idea stays off the table.

With their not so planned plan sorted out, the three nod to each other with determination and leave the kitchen. Wordlessly, Akaashi slips the pillow out from beneath Kuroo's head with precision unparalleled, replacing it with his lap before Kuroo can so much as gasp.

"Hey, what--"

Kuroo raises his hands just as Akaashi's expert fingers curl softly into his hair, and that's when Tsukishima strikes. The hot chocolate sloshes a little and-- _ow fuck that's hot_ \--but Kuroo gets the idea as he takes it in his hand. "What are you guys--"

After that, it's really about their secret weapon. Kuroo's eyes widen as Bokuto takes a seat in front of him beside Tsukishima; the intensity of his gaze is something Tsukishima never understood the science behind. It can make anyone speechless, it's like the power of puppy dog eyes and an interrogation room wrapped up into one.

Any sound from Kuroo's lips is vaporized into steam, mixing with the allure of the hot chocolate which he cautiously brings to his lips. "Mm, colored marshmallows."

Tsukishima soaks up the pride, as minuscule as it is.

And then, Bokuto centers them, like he's so good at doing. "Kuroo, what's wrong?"

Akaashi's fingers slow as he massages Kuroo's scalp, undoubtedly feeling Kuroo tense beneath him. Luckily, Akaashi is there to keep him from sitting up. A firm hand pushes against Kuroo's chest, and his denial comes out a lot weaker. "There's nothing wrong."

"You know you can't lie to us right?" Tsukishima says with a huff. "You're terrible at it--"

"So please don't." Akaashi smiles then, and it's the first sign that they've won. Akaashi has always been good at sensing defeat, and Kuroo slumps against him, pouting cutely.

They all grin at the childishness of it; sometimes it's nice to baby Kuroo for a change, he deserves it.

Bokuto's hand curls around Kuroo's while Tsukishima holds his hot chocolate for him, suddenly warm like the steaming cup. He should've known they could figure things out this easily, they've done it so much in the past.

Maybe Tsukishima has always been a bit of a cynic, it's hard to get rid of that, but his boyfriends are there to remind him things are alright.

"It's really nothing..." Kuroo mumbles, and they all give a collective 'uh huh.' Kuroo's walls continue to crumble.

"Then you could tell us," Akaashi almost sing-songs, and it's an unnatural sort of sound, and most likely unintentional. They all wince, but Kuroo knows he's right. Akaashi is good at dismantling...anything really. With a sigh, Akaashi tugs on Kuroo's hair a little harsher, clearing his bangs from his eyes so that he can really look at him. "Tetsurou, you can't do it by yourself. Isn't that what you always say?"

It is. Every time Tsukishima actually lets tears fall or whenever Bokuto loses a match, they all remind each other they're not alone. It took a while for them to get used to leaning on one another, but now it's like breathing. They can't even sleep in separate beds most nights.

Kuroo groans, but his hand doesn't leave Bokuto's. "I hate you guys, because--"

"Because you love us so much!"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes fondly at the cheesiness of it, but Bokuto keeps beaming. Kuroo says it so many times, they can predict it; why he always has to use that against them...well, actually they all know.

Kuroo is too much sometimes, but they can never seem to get enough. Tsukishima leans forward to flick him on the nose, but it's gentle. "We know, now what is it?"

Kuroo squirms dramatically, and they all can't fight their grins.

"Ugh, it's stupid--"

"It's not stupid if you had to hide it from us," Tsukishima mutters; it's the best way he can say 'nothing that makes you sad is stupid,' and he can tell from Kuroo's sigh that he knows that.

"I know...but I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail a class this semester. And I know, I know...it's not the end of my life but…it just sucks because it's all my fault. I've been letting things slip and I can't help it. I deserve the grade, but I wish I had actually _tried_ to fix it."

They're all quiet for a moment. Kuroo's right, it's not a huge deal in the grand scheme of things, they've all had their bad times at school. It's just...Kuroo seldom does. Ever since high school he's been top of his class, high marks, _he's_ the one people go to for notes and overkill study guides.

As much as they know this, they've also seen the signs. Kuroo hasn't studied as hard lately, hasn't stayed late at the library or sat at his desk for more than an hour. He's been restless, stuck, and perhaps they stepped in too late.

But they all wanted to give him his space, and anyways...they believe in Kuroo. Even if he fails, he'll get back up. And they'll help him, and next time with more initiative.

It's a science with Kuroo.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tsukishima asks, his tone devoid of any guilt-tripping. He wants to understand, nothing more.

At that, Kuroo smiles sheepishly, flicking Tsukishima's nose in return. "I know it's impossible to you, but I guess I didn't want you to be disappointed. It's not exactly like me to freak out like this--"

"No, it's not like you to _admit_ you're freaking out," Tsukishima huffs. He pauses next when Kuroo winces; he could go on a tirade about how Kuroo needs to trust them more or tell them when something is wrong because they worry about him, but that'll accomplish nothing. It doesn't feel right anyways, not with how down Kuroo has been. "It doesn't matter if you fail. We've all...been there. We could never be disappointed in you."

The last bit is said quietly, nothing more than a mumble, but Tsukishima's face is on fire. As if they could ever be upset with Kuroo over something so dumb...

Kuroo's shocked face doesn't do anything to him but make the urge to hug them all flair, and Tsukishima's point is proven.

They're all in too deep.

"Yeah! Even if you fail all your classes!"

"Koutarou..."

"It's true! We love you!"

Akaashi laughs at the outburst; they're not the most articulate people when it comes to this, but they're direct. "Yeah, we do. So stop keeping things from us."

_You need help too._

Tsukishima hopes they all know it, including himself. He'll always be stubborn, more than Kuroo, but he's getting the hang of it at least.

Kuroo flops back into Akaashi's arms, some of the tension gone from his shoulders. It's only then they realize how tired he looks. Knowing Kuroo, he's kept himself up over this, and Tsukishima is halfway out of his seat already to make sleepy tea. "Alright, alright. I'll try not to make it a pattern," Kuroo laughs lightly, staring up at them with exhausted, but no less loving eyes. "You guys are the best you know?"

"Yup!" Bokuto grins, and none of them have the heart to be embarrassed.

"It's not like you can't get rid of us at this point, so it's good you think that," Tsukishima states, but Kuroo's smug smile sees right through the neutral facade, and before Tsukishima knows it he's lying uncomfortably across Kuroo on the couch.

In usual Akaashi fashion, he's completely unbothered by it, and gently removes Tsukishima's glasses.

"I feel so loved," Kuroo sighs.

Tsukishima groans. "Please move your arm..."

"Nope."

"Pile!" Bokuto yells, and the last thing Tsukishima sees before the air is pushed violently out of his lungs is Akaashi slipping away into the kitchen, avoiding all the pain.

But Akaashi does bring Tsukishima his favorite tea a few minutes later, along with a kiss on the cheek, so he supposes he can't be too upset. He lets him find a spot on the couch too, because he's too tired to hold a grudge.

Eventually, Bokuto settles into a more comfortable position on top of him too, the warmth lulling them all towards sleep.

When Kuroo starts snoring in earnest, the rest of them can peacefully follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It feels so nice to post again now that school is over, and I hope I'm back soon ;)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
